mercnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Book Chapter 4
Advantages & Disadvantages were created to allow players a little more customization of their characters. A player can not have more than five Advantages & Disadvantages at any time the GM believes that the situation warrants it. Advantages give characters special or extra abilities allowing their characters to perform above and beyond what they normally would; but they must take Disadvantages to pay for these Advantages. The following table lists all of the Advantages in alphabetical order with points cost and a short description followed by longer descriptions. Below is a list of more complete Advantage descriptions. |- |Drunken Master |10 |Inebriation does not effect your character in anyway but gives you the advantage that your character moves in random ways that anyone attacking you gets a -2 to attack rolls. |- | | | |} Eagle Eye - 'Description - '''Every time you deal ranged damage past 15 feet you deal additional points of damage. Rank Bonus Point Cost 1 1d4 Additional Points Of Damage 5 2 1d6 Additional Points Of Damage 10 3 1d8 Additional Points Of Damage 15 4 1d10 Additional Points Of Damage 20 5 1d12 Additional Points Of Damage 25 '''Special - '''Near-Sighted Disadvantage can not be taken with this. Eyes Bigger Than Your Stomach - '''Description - '''Your character can function on half the food and water their normal race can. For a more detailed look at daily food and water intakes see Table 6-18 Daily Calorie & Fluid Intake. '''Points Cost - '''10 Favorite Son - '''Description - '''With the Favorite Son Advantage a player is able to more aptly interact with members of a church, guild, gang, etc. that he is a part of. Player must be a member of some sort of organization; this Advantage can be taken multiple times but must be taken for a different organization each time. Rank Bonus Point Cost 1 +1 Interaction Bonus, Ç1,000 Equip. 5 2 +2 Interaction Bonus, Ç2,000 Equip. 10 3 +3 Interaction Bonus, Ç3,000 Equip. 15 4 +4 Interaction Bonus, Ç4,000 Equip. 20 5 +5 Interaction Bonus, Ç5,000 Equip. 25 Graceful Hands - '''Description - '''Every time you heal a character through standard healing or healing Spells/Esper Abilities you heal additional points. Rank Bonus Point Cost 1 Heal 1d4 Points Of Damage 5 2 Heal 1d6+4 Points Of Damage 10 3 Heal 1d8+6 Points Of Damage 15 4 Heal 1d10+8 Points Of Damage 20 5 Heal 1d12+10 Points Of Damage 25 Heavy Fisted - '''Description - '''Every time you deal hand to hand melee damage you deal additional points of damage however this does not make your damage lethal. Rank Bonus Point Cost 1 Deal 1 Additional Point Of Damage 5 2 Deal 2 Additional Point Of Damage 10 3 Deal 3 Additional Point Of Damage 15 4 Deal 4 Additional Point Of Damage 20 5 Deal 5 Additional Point Of Damage 25 Idiot Savant - '''Description - '''You can pick one Boost and can raise it past your level restriction Boosts can only go up to a max of 20 by two points. '''Points Cost - '''10 '''Special - '''Can only be taken once and only on one Boost. In The Black '''Description - '''A character during combat operates at a heightened functionality. The character receives a +5 to all attack rolls for both hitting and doing damage, however the character is -5 to defense and must move their full movement each round and can take no other actions save attacking and killing their enemies. The character’s critical hits also drop to a natural 15 on a 2d10 roll. This state only occurs when the character and his party are outnumbered at least three to one. '''Points Cost - '''50 Jasper the Roach - '''Description - '''This advantage is suggested for new players or ones that never think before they act. Once per game session when a player would act in harmful manner to themselves or their party the GM can remind them that this would be a bad idea. An example would be panting a town guard or even royalty. It is up to the other members of the player’s group to remind the character that it is a very bad idea; funny; but bad. '''Points Cost - '''5 '''Special - '''This advantage is free to first time RPG players everyone else must pay the cost. ''“Ernie.” - Justin Light Sleeper - 'Description - '''Your character sleeps very lightly and gains +3 to hearing checks while asleep. '''Points Cost - '''5 '''Special - '''Heavy Sleeper Disadvantage can not be taken with this advantage. Look Alike - '''Description - '''Mistaken for someone well known in a good way and gives the player a +2 Negotiation Rolls and get a 10% discount on purchases. '''Points Cost - '''10 '''Special - '''The person that you look like must still be alive; Look Alike Disadvantage can not be taken at the same time. Luck of the Irish '''Description - '''With this advantage the character is able to re-roll a critical miss of their own or force another to re-roll a critical hit against them. This can only be done once per game session. '''Points Cost - '''10 '''Special - '''Players who are of actual Irish descent get this ability twice per day. Multiple Disciplines '''Description - '''This advantage allows an Esper to take multiple disciplines. Normally an Esper can only take a single discipline Rank Bonus Point Cost 1 Take 1 Additional Discipline 10 2 Take 2 Additional Disciplines 20 3 Take 3 Additional Disciplines 30 4 Take 4 Additional Disciplines 40 5 Take 5 Additional Disciplines 50 Multiple Schools '''Description - '''This advantage allows a Magus to take additional schools. Normally a Magus can only take three schools. Rank Bonus Point Cost 1 Take 1 Additional School 10 2 Take 2 Additional Schools 20 3 Take 3 Additional Schools 30 4 Take 4 Additional Schools 40 5 Take 5 Additional Schools 50 On Fire - '''Description - '''When you roll two critical hits in a row your next attack is automatically a critical hit. '''Points Cost - '''10 Photographic Memory - '''Description - '''Your character can easily memorize and recall information. +5 on all knowledge Boost checks that the character makes. '''Points Cost - '''5 Sex Sells - '''Description - '''Your character is extremely attractive and receives a +1 bonus to all non-combat that concerns sexual interactions with others and can use this as a tool to gain information more easily. '''Points Cost - '''5 Speed Reader - '''Description - '''Character is capable of learning information at twice the rate. The character can choose a single Boost and be able to take it one rank higher than they normally would be able to, basically this means instead of level plus one you would be level plus two on the single boost. '''Points Cost - '''5 Two Gun Mojo - '''Description - '''Allows a character to engage separate targets with each gun held without penalties. This can only be used with weapons of medium size or smaller. '''Requisites - '''Must have both Ambidexterity and Akimbo. '''Points Cost - '''25 Virtuoso - '''Description - '+1 to any performance based checks. '''Points Cost - '''5